


Lesson Not Learned

by jujuDCEU



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Beards (Relationships), Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Lust, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shopping, Spoilers, Unrequited Love, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujuDCEU/pseuds/jujuDCEU
Summary: Nadia was always drawn to Guzman, but a day at the mall draws her even closer. But even with all he attention on him, Guzman still feels threatened by Malick.
Relationships: Guzmán Nunier Osuna/Nadia Shana
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's really a one shot but I broke it up into multiple chapters because I like my stuff separated. it's annoying, I know

Guzman slammed his locker and stormed off after seeing Nadia walking into Las Encinas with that new student, Malick. She didn’t even acknowledge him as they strolled by him right to the homeroom. The sudden noise echoing through the halls made everyone stop their conversations and look over at him. But his back was already turned as he was storming off. Lucrecia sighed before following in an attempt to soon comfort him.

* * *

Malick was standing, still chatting with Nadia at her table. Guzman was glaring at him, sitting at the desk behind her. The brunette held back a devious smirk as the bell rang and he finally went to the other side of the room. 

As the lesson went on, Guzman zoned out their teacher. He was gazing at the back of Nadia’s head. He could see a few of her brown curls sticking out from the bottom of her basic black hijab. She had been wearing it since the beginning of the week, he had observed. He finally looked away to hide his dismay, realizing she only wore the one he had gifted her, once. He rolled his eyes before resting his head on the desk. His day was already off to an unfortunately, irredeemable start. 

He soon drifted off into a light half-sleep. Guzman didn’t necessarily care for taking notes that day, telling himself he would get them from Ander after school. After today, he would be back on track. His head rose when he heard the teacher instructing them to group up with whoever was besides you. He forced back a smile seeing both his and Nadia’s deskmates both absent. They’d be put together for sure. 

“Miss, Shana, group up with Malick. I see you both don’t have partners.” the teacher said.

Guzman raised his hand. “Teacher, I’m missing my partner too.”

“Then the three of you group up for now. Guzman, when your partner gets back, you’re going to catch them up. Alright?”

He saw Malick giving him a dirty look. He couldn’t have cared less. He only wanted to be with Nadia for whatever time he had.

* * *

The three were in the library during lunch, going over which part of the project they would do. Guzman was only spectating, as he wasn’t really a part of their group. 

“Nadia, how about we catch up on this later, and go off campus for lunch.” Malick suggested. Guzman didn’t know how he felt being, once again, unacknowledged by them. 

“Nadia, the period is almost over. I doubt you’ll make it back in time. Unless Sr. Senegal plans on taking you to a drive-thru.” Guzman added, throwing himself into their conversation.

“I think we’ll make it back.” she replied. She packed her bag. Malick chuckled at her eagerness, and at Guzman’s failed attempt to persuade her. He followed Nadia out of the library. The brunette leaned back in his chair and rested his hand over his forehead. She had given him a headache. Who even was she? Did her parents know about that guy? When did they become so close?


	2. Chapter 2

Nadia snuck her way back into class, which was already more than a quarter through. Guzman, who was sitting right next to the door, turned his face up at her. That was beyond out of her character, skipping a period, and coming in late of all things. The smell of her leftovers wafted through the room, making everyone slowly turn and look at her briefly before returning to their work. He shook his head. 

The second the bell rang, he leaped up to confront her.

“What took you so long? You missed half the class.” 

“Relax, Samu said he’ll send me the notes. Don’t preach to me like you’ve never skipped school. At least I came back.”

Guzman huffed. “What will your parents say when they get that call, Nadia. I thought you took your education more seriously.”

Nadia grimaced at him. “Don’t concern yourself with my parents.” she shoved her way right past him. He grabbed his bookbag and chased her. When he caught up with her, he pinned her up against her locker. He loomed over her. 

“He’s changing you, Nadia, and not for the better.”

“Why do you suddenly care about what I do with my time? When I was late to class because you wanted to fuck me in the locker rooms, you didn’t even think twice about my education. Stop it.” 

They both took a breather. 

“Nadia, I just want you to be back on track by tomorrow.”

She slipped under his arm and began to tread away. “Have a _great_ rest of your day.” 

“Same to you!” he called back sarcastically. “God, she pisses me the fuck off.” he muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the mood swings for me


	3. Chapter 3

It was Friday at Las Encinas. Guzman was in his normal seat while Nadia was in a new one. At least this time, she wasn’t talking to Malick, that was all he could ask for. But seeing her leaning over Lu’s desk made him a little anxious. The day was about to be over, and everyone had a second of free time before the bell rang for the weekend. Guzman was fumbling over what he planned on asking her, afraid she was still upset over yesterday, and would straight up tell him no. But it was a genuine request, his form of an apology. He stood up as the school day finally concluded and to his surprise, Nadia came to him.

“Samuel forgot to send me the notes, and Lu still has a stick up her ass about me. So do you think I can see your book?”

He thought about it. Of course he’d help her out, but deciding on whether or not it was an “i told you so” moment was the hard part he pondered over.

“Sure, anything Nadia. I’ll text it to you, on one condition.”

Nadia playfully rolled her eyes at him, seeing that lovable, yet cunning smile on his face. He was grateful to see that he was back in her good graces, despite not having done anything to sway her as of today. 

“You have to go shopping with me, right now.”

“Oooo, that’s such a demanding condition. I don’t think I have a choice.”

“Great.” he took out his phone and sent her a picture of his book he had already taken for Ander, who was absent due to his treatment appointments. 

“I’ll have to go home first, I don’t bring my purse to school.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. It’ll be my treat, for...acting out yesterday.”

Nadia frowned. “Oh, Guzman, you don’t have to. I didn’t take it personally. If anything, I should apologize to you for not listening.”

“You can apologize by getting in my car and letting me spoil you, just for today. I’ll have you home before your shift.”

“Let’s get going then.” she suggested. 

Guzman offered to take her bag and put it around his other arm. He walked behind her, telling her which vehicle was his, and passing her the key to unlock it.

He could tell she was just as excited as him, as she jogged excitedly to the parking lot.

Nadia hopped in the passenger’s seat of Guzman’s car and he closed the door for her. He walked around to his side, waving bye to his classmates who were also getting ready to pull off. He tossed their stuff into the trunk and closed it slowly. The smile on his face wouldn’t go away. Nadia had never been in his car before. He tried to remember if he had cleared out his mess lately. It didn’t matter..well, it kind of did, but he was overly elated to finally have some time alone with Nadia. Time that didn’t involve someone filming them. 

He saw her looking at him through the back windshield. He fawned over her big, brown eyes for a moment, but then decided he was wasting time. Guzman finally got in and pulled off.

* * *

They eventually ended up at a stop light. Guzman hesitantly placed his hand on her leg, clad in those red uniform pants she always wore. They looked good on her, though. He wanted to see her in a skirt now. His pale face was close to turning pink with the idea, but he had to bring his attention back to the road. 

He held his breath feeling Nadia’s hand now on his thigh, just barely squeezing it. Her hand was a lot closer to his lap than his was when he was touching her. He glanced over quickly. She was smiling so innocently at him. Guzman sharply inhaled feeling her palm over his crotch. He tried to hide his face, ashamed of his reaction. His ears burned red now, and boy, was it obvious. The Spaniard bit his lip as she grabbed his softness over his pants.

“Nadia…” he muttered. “What’re you doing?”

“Oh, nothing.” she answered as she revoked her hand. 

Guzman wanted to take her hand back, but he focused on making his turn into the mall’s parking area, and parking. It was fairly close to the school, and it was already packed with some familiar cars, anyone who zoomed off the second the last bell rang. Guzman swallowed, thinking about how everyone would see them together. What if her parents were for some reason there? It wasn’t that he was ashamed of being seen with her, he just knew about all the shit _she_ would receive. Why were so many students going shopping after school instead of working, or studying. It was never so dense with blazers and slacks. He took off his blazer and left it in the back seat. Nadia stepped out and waited for him to come around so they could walk in together. Guzman rested his hand on her lower back before slipping his hand into her back pocket. Nadia cheesed at him, and bumped him with her hip. 

“Are you hungry?” he asked her. “We can eat before we go around.”

“I’m fine, let me just use the restroom.” she answered as they walked through the automatic doors. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

Guzman looked around for something to do, despite being told not to go anywhere. The first thing he saw was a conveniently placed kiosk, the ones with jewelry and scarves. He impulsively purchased her a purple chiffon hijab, ornate with gold sequins along the edges. He thought it looked fancy and regal. Nadia came out a short time later and walked over to him. Without a word, Guzman handed it to her. She looked in the paper bag to see yet another hijab she probably was never going to wear, but appreciated. She smiled weakly at him.

“Wow, Guzman. It’s beautiful!” 

“I knew you’d like it. It’s going to look good with like, your curls framing your face, or something.” he rubbed the back of his neck. Nadia stroked his arm.

“Thank you, that was thoughtful. I’ll wear it to the masjid.” she said as cheerily as she could. “Where are we going first?”

“This trip is for you. Wherever you want.” 

“Uhh, I really don’t need any clothes.”

“You might see something. Let’s go upstairs.” 

Nadia went on the escalator and Guzman. She could see the upper floor’s stores slowly emerging. She looked over at Guzman with a disapproving look on her face. He shrugged with a coy smile, telling her they couldn’t go back down. She rolled her eyes as she stepped off. 

It’s common knowledge that the stores on the higher floors were the more luxury ones. Nadia should’ve known. Now it was awkward, for real. One thing she never wanted to do was take advantage of Guzman’s kindness and wealth, but she felt like he was always throwing it in her face. She groaned to herself as Guzman walked ahead into a famous jewelers. She shook her head subtly at him, but he signalled for her to come on. 

It wasn’t that Nadia couldn’t appreciate the finer things in life, but she wasn’t actively seeking it. Guzman caught her looking at this small pair of gold hoops for just a tad too long. He discreetly told the man behind the counter that he wanted to bag it up, and the man nodded. He did his own shopping while Nadia meandered around the small, carpeted store. 

“I don’t see anything.” she said.

“You sure? Did you look at the necklaces?”

“Yeah.”

“Let me check out, then we can go. I want you to actually go home with something.”

“Well, you got me this scarf. That should count.” she said, watching him swipe his card and take his small bag. 

“No. You don’t need new shoes for school? Maybe a new bag?”

“I’m not Lu. I don’t need anything other than my uniform to wear to school. Really, Guzman, this trip was pointless. Other than getting to be with you for a bit.”

“Then it’s not really pointless then, is it?”

“I suppose not.” she guessed as they walked around aimlessly. “Actually, I saw this one place on the way in. Can we check it out?”

“Of course, That’s the spirit, nena. You can have anything you want.”

“Nadia!” someone called from behind them. Naturally, she turned to see who was saying her name. Guzman turned too, more than displeased to see Malick approaching them. He sucked his teeth, and tried to pull Nadia in the other direction and seem like they didn’t notice him. But he was already too close. His heart sank seeing Nadia widely smile at the Senegalese man. 

“Malick! What’re you doing here?”

“The same as anyone else at a mall does. My parent’s anniversary is coming up and I wanted to get them something.”

“How sweet of you. Guzman and I were just looking around.”

“I’m glad I ran into you. I saw this stand downstairs and I got you and your mother something.”

If Guzman rolled his eyes any harder, they would’ve gotten stuck in the back of his head.

“Here,” he handed the identical bag that Guzman had given her.

Nadia took out the hijab and let it unfold. 

“Wow, now this--this is decent.” she laughed. “Malick, this is perfect. I’m going to wear this to school on Monday.”

Guzman’s nose scrunched. She didn’t say that about the one _he_ gave her. He fought crossing his arms like a child. But he would’ve enjoyed throwing the whole scarf down the escalator. Or just straight up throw it in the trash behind them. It wasn’t anywhere near as elegant as the one he picked out for her. Malick’s was black with that big white square outline pattern. You know the one. It was basic, corny, and he probably just picked up the first one he saw. Guzman felt like he put much more effort into his selection. Nadia must’ve just been being courteous to Malick, since he was new and all. 

Nadia consolidated her and her mother’s gift in her first bag.

“Where were you two headed? I was planning on stopping by your shop later anyway, I can tag along then drop you home, Nadia.”

“Oh. That’s alright, Malick. We were just going to one clothes place then we were going straight back. No need to rush out of here because of me.”

“I was going to take her home, thank you.” Guzman chimed in. “She’s with me.”

“Hmm,” Malick hummed. “I wouldn’t have guessed Nadia favoured the blanquitos. To each their own.”

Then it got deafeningly silent. 

“I’ll see you later tonight, Nadia.” Malick said before leaving the two alone again. 

“You have plans with him tonight?” Guzman asked, voice low with a tinge of sadness. How could he compete with the man who was having dinner with her family while all he accomplished was giving her sex tape trauma. 

“Guzman, it’s not like that. Will you let me explain?”

He pursed his lips. Did he really want to know? But when Nadia put that reassuring hand on his bicep, all of his assumptions dissolved.   
“He...come here.” she motioned him closer. He lowered himself slightly. His ear grazed her lips. He sighed quietly to himself. “He _prefers_ my brother.” 

Guzman returned to his natural position. “I think I understand.” 

“Don’t tell anyone.” she begged. “That wasn’t my secret to tell.” 

“So, he gets to him...through you. That’s weird, Nadia. Why do you have to be in the equation? Omar can’t just be with him behind your parents back? Now if they get caught, you’ll be dragged into their mess for lying. You’re an accomplice.”

“Accomplice? It’s not that serious. I feel bad for lying, but I want Omar to be happy. If they become found out, then that’s that.”

“You're a good sister, Nadia. Just be careful.”

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is the good stuff i promise


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Miss @/jasminejc4525 who inspired me to get this done ASAP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saint says: always use a condom even if it isn't in smuts

Guzman sat on the small cushioned bench in the store of Nadia’s choosing. He smiled watching her shop. She looked like she was in her own little world. He pondered when was the last time she’d been to a mall and got something for herself.

Probably recently. She wasn’t dirt poor. Guzman had to get that notion out of the back of his mind. She always wore something nice whenever he’d see her at the club...yeah. She knew how to dress and shop. This wasn’t some once in a lifetime opportunity he had given her. He chuckled though, seeing her check the tags. She didn’t take advantage of his kindness. Guzman was flattered, and thought it was very noble. But he also wished she would just have fun and go crazy without worrying about _his_ pockets. 

He hadn’t realized he had zoned out until a tap from her brought him back to their realm. 

“I’ll be right back. I want to try this stuff on.”

“I can go with you.” he offered.

She cocked her eyebrow at him. “That’s very bold of you. But just stay here.”

Guzman wanted to smack himself in the face once he realized what he had said. It was embarrassing. He had said it so confidently...and there was a clerk in earshot. He put his face in his hands. Definitely a humiliating case of a Freudian slip. Though, the fitting room was much more private than the school showers…

His phone buzzed in his back pocket. 

“Ven aca?” he read out loud to himself. What did she need? 

“Guzman!” she called from the changing room. Guess he didn’t move fast enough.

He walked down the short hall to her room. He knocked.

“Come in.” she replied. 

Guzman covered his eyes in case, and slowly stepped in. His mind wandered to so many places with this whole scenario.

“Are you dressed?” he whispered.

Nadia took his free hand and placed it on her bare shoulder. Guzman was ashamed to say feeling any inch of her skin made his whole body flush. 

His hand slid away from his eyes cautiously. He couldn’t handle not knowing what form of her was in front of him. 

There stood a somewhat clothed Muslimah. He saw her hijab was hanging on the hook. He looked at her face. It had been a while since had seen _her_ , in her whole essence. He reached for her loose, brown, sleek, brilliant curls. His fingers ran over the hair, which was tied back in a braid in the middle of her head. But he didn’t care, he wanted to feel the bumps of the curls under his hand again.

“Guzman,” she spoke. “What do you think?”

“I think you’re beautiful, Nadia.”

“The dress.”

He hadn’t even noticed what she was wearing. The quick glance left him alone with the feeling of his pants tightening. He loved those long, tan legs. He could’ve gotten on his knees and kissed her up the length. 

“What would be the occasion?” he asked calmly, as he tried to play off loosening his tie.

“I just wanted to try it. I thought it was pajamas.”

Liking it was an understatement. He’d buy her a hundred of those cute little rompers in every colour of the rainbow, just to see her in it every single day. The deep V made her breasts noticeable, very...touchable.

Guzman peeled his eyes away. She turned to look at herself in the mirror. 

“I wouldn’t have anywhere to wear this besides the house.” she said while she looked at herself at different angles. All he could do was stare and watch her move. He put his hands awkwardly in his pockets, to adjust himself, and to stop himself from touching her. God, he just wanted to run his hands down her petite body. He wanted to be up against her, feeling the fabric of her tease of an outfit.

“But it has a zipper. It would be annoying to wear for sleep. Can you just zip it up all the way?”

He swallowed, and slowly freed his hands. He quickly zipped it up the rest of the way.

“Kinda loose...but it’s just for the house.” Nadia was talking out loud to herself. 

Guzman looked down. He saw his shame tenting up prominently. Nadia faced him. She tilted her head slightly at him. His blush was visible, and it made her wonder what could’ve caused it. She asked him to unzipper her, deciding to add it to her selection.

He held back a whine as the thin straps came down with the tug of the zipper. Her whole back was exposed to him. The arch was perfect and flawless. The dip was _meant_ for his tongue to follow. 

Nadia stepped out of it and put it back on the hanger. He turned around, out of respect. She probably hadn’t realized she was in nothing, right in front of him.Or maybe she was just that shameless. He wanted to see the entire picture. And then in the mirror on the door, he could see her bare arm raising to pull another article of clothing over her head. But she was too directly behind him for him to see much else. It was for the better, he supposed. The fact that he was in this situation was enough to fuel his apparent desire. 

“Hey,” Nadia spoke. “Can you put these outside for me? I don’t want them.” 

Guzman cleared his throat. “I’m going to need a minute before I go out there..” 

“Why? Like looking at yourself in the mirror that much?” she teased. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder. “If I looked like you, I would too.”

Guzman rolled his neck, trying to distract himself from her touch. Her breasts were pressed right up against the middle of his back. His hands went to hers which were interlocked right above his stiffness. He tried to move them up just a few centimetres so she wouldn’t feel it.

“You’re cute, Osuna. Trying to spare me?”

“Huh?”

“There’s no use hiding it from me. I can see it in the mirror.” she explained. Her hands slowly went back to his crotch. She brushed past the fabric gently, her other hand edged the zipper. Guzman looked down at the scene. Watching her toy with him made his head spin. He couldn’t take much more of it. He undid his own pants and guided her hand to his length, still clad in his underwear. Nadia gripped him up, making the pale man bite his lip, muffling a whine. It was humiliating how quickly she was able to unravel him. With a beet red face, he coaxed her hand down the waistline of his black briefs. He wished he wasn’t in front of the mirror. She was eating up every face he made; he could see her smirking. She went to his shirt, skillfully undoing the buttons with only one hand. Guzman didn’t realize how static he was being, just letting her have her way with him. He quickly collected himself. And made her wrap her pretty, long fingers around his cock. His hand was on top of hers, setting the pace. He bit down on his harder. She was good, like she knew him in and out from only that one time. She was staring at his cock through the mirror, watching every reaction he elicited. 

“Is that good, Guzman?”

“Yes, just like this.”   
She kissed his neck, still jerking his whole length, with just the right amount of tightness and speed. Guzman hand still showed her the ropes. But she was proficient on her own. Nadia licked the shell of his ear. He flinched from the multiple sources of pleasure. Her other hand roamed his chest. 

“Nadia…” he moaned quietly. She continued to undo the rest of his shirt and pulled it off his arms. He was left in just his tie and his underwear that were a second away from falling off his hips. Definitely not the situation he thought he would be in. He had to turn it back in his favor. 

He took her hand off of him and took off the remainder of his clothes. He let Nadia get a good, long look at him. She averted her eyes after catching herself staring. 

He took her face and brought her lips to his. Her arms hung over his shoulders as they took small steps back into one of the walls. His cock was slick with precum, and was sliding against her still bare legs.

“Joder,” he swore. “I just wanna be with you, Nadia. Anywhere, here, it doesn’t matter. I’ve missed touching you, so badly.”

“Then touch me, Guzman. I want to feel you.”

They shared a passionate kiss. She ran her fingers through his buzzed, light brown hair while he slipped a hand under the dress she had put on. He teased her tongue with his while pulling down her panties. His cock was under the skirt of her dress; the tip poked her hip. She ran his pink tip along her slit, making his breath hitch. She was warm and wet, wet like they had been in foreplay for hours. The whole time she had been so nonchalant, she would’ve never guessed she was getting so turned on.

Nadia felt his cock twitch in her hand. His precum wet the upper part of her thigh. He slid his index against her slit, expertly fingering her with his middle finger. She moaned in his ear, giving him the drive to keep pleasuring her. Small, wet noises flooded their hyper-aware ears. He kissed her forehead, soothing her. She brought her face to him, giving him small, quick pecks on his lips. He fully pressed his lips on hers, swallowing one of her louder sounds. Guzman put another one of his long, hot fingers in her, quickening his pace and making her whimper sensually in the nook of his neck. He stroked her thigh, feeling the thin layer of sweat from arousal on her skin. He kissed her neck down to her collarbone. She tilted her neck to give him more room to leave his marks. She figured her hijab would cover it. 

“Guzman, please.” she begged. “I need you.” Nadia took his cock and guided it to her opening, teasing his tip some more by swiping it against her slick heat.

Guzman positioned himself, parting from her mouth slightly so he could watch her moan. He pushed through her pussy slowly. It was like the first time. Her cunt was dripping wet for him, warm and tight. It felt like he was taking her virginity all over again. 

“Shit, Nadia. You’re squeezing the fuck out of me.”

“Guzman…” she winced. 

“Does it hurt?” he smirked. “That’s just my love filling you up so much.”

“Very funny.” 

He grunted, overwhelmed by the tightness and warmth. “God,” he muttered. 

He pulled out of her, and reentered with more force. He put his hand over her mouth, muffling her whine. Nadia held on to his arm as he slid out again, then squeezed the skin as he slammed back into her. He pressed his forehead against hers as he found his rhythm. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders again, bringing him as close as possible before wrapping her legs around his waist. She let out a satisfied sound as he began to pound in her previously unreachable spot. Her legs now held her up weakly. Every thrust unraveled her further, until she was practically limp. He held her against the wall, spreading her legs and making her calves sit on his shoulders. Guzman gave her everything he had, making her moan and cry out his name while she dug her nails into his back. Beads of sweat made his chest and face shine. He rammed into her harder and harder, making the door jostle with the vibrations. 

“Ay, Nadia, you feel so fucking good…” he confided in her ear. Soon after, he felt her tighten around him. Guzman’s cock twitched inside of her. He was almost finished. He just had to try and get her done first. He brought her down on the bench with him and started fucking up, deep in her pussy. His hands went to her ass, slamming her down on his length. He watched her ass move in the mirror on the door. 

Nadia sat down fully on his lap, kissing him as she rolled her hips against him. She felt him shudder. She grinded into him, making him bite his lip to spare the store of his whine. He held her by her ass again and thrust into her. He looked down, respectfully, at her breasts bouncing with every movement. He grabbed one and gave it a squeeze. That made her flash her bright white teeth with a smile while she giggled. 

“You’re such a boy.” she teased.

“I can’t help it. You’re too beautiful.” he responded shakily. 

“Are you going to cum?” she asked, fully knowing the answer.

“Yes, Nadia, yes I’m gonna cum.” he rushed out. He got in a few more strokes before tensing up. Guzman sped up, trying to get her there before him. Nadia was enjoying every second of his erratic thrusts. He thanked God, seeing her throw her head back in pleasure. She gritted her teeth and savagely rode him, riding out her precious orgasm as he continued to give her those quick, short thrusts. He grabbed her butt and pulled her off of his cock. Nadia panted as she dragged out her short lived ecstasy by rubbing her pulsing clit. Guzman checked her out up and down, depending on his imagination to finally finish himself on his own. 

With a low grunt and a stuttering hand, his cum finally shot out of his cock. He slowly jerked himself more, making his body jolt from the over-stimulation.   
“Oh Nadiaaa…” he whimpered. “Fuck, dude.”

Nadia dipped down between his legs and roughly sucked at his tip, making him curse out loud. His body was sent into a sudden spasm, feeling her wet tongue and mouth around his retracting cock before he had any time to come down off his orgasm. But regardless of it being too much for his body to process all at once, he bucked into her mouth. She took him all the way. His softening shaft hit the back of her throat over and over. Nadia hummed around him, tasting the remnants of his load faintly in her mouth.

When she finally released him, he looked like he had been deflated, like he needed a good minute to pull himself together. Nadia sat back next to him, sliding back into her uniform pants again at least. His back left the mirror on the wall steamy with her heat and perspiration. His head hung low like he lost ten years off his life as he slumped on the bench. 

“That, that was so fucking good, Nadia. God, I don’t even know what to say.”

“A ‘thank you’ will do.”

He glanced up at her and looked at her in a way that showed he didn’t know she was joking.

“Thanks.” he muttered.

Nadia gave his sticky body a tight hug before kissing his cheek. “I’m gonna put the stuff I don’t want back.”

“Alright...I’ll be out in a second. I just need to catch my breath.”

Nadia finished redressing and slid out the door, not wanting to open it too wide and expose him. Once she shut the door and turned, she was greeted by Lu, holding her garments, who had a terrified look on her face.

“I knew I heard someone familiar.” she said. “I just didn’t want to think it was you, again. Do you not think, Nadia? Like at all? Was getting recorded last time not traumatic enough?” she whispered. “Who is it?”

“Who do you think?” she smirked before walking past her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see, the lesson never learned was to not have sex in privately public areas


End file.
